


Honey Trap

by Geonn



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker overhears and lets her mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Trap

She was in the closet, amid the mothballs and the itchy jackets, waiting for her cue to step out. She could just barely see the far side of the room through the wooden slats of the door. Cochrane was outside in the sitting room, with the ledger he only let out of his sight under one circumstance. She resisted the urge to check her watch; she knew that she had arrived early. After what seemed like ages, she heard the door to the sitting room open. "Oh, Mr. Cochrane. I didn't know anyone was in here. Excuse me." Sophie's accent was German, but undoubtedly her.

Cochrane said, "You don't have to leave so quickly, madam. Please, have a seat. Share a drink with me."

"Oh," Sophie cooed. "Why, thank you sir." She closed the door and crossed the room into Parker's line of sight. Her hair was down, her shoulders bared by her dress. It dipped low in the back and Parker saw the crease of her spine and the dimples above her rear end. Parker raised an eyebrow as Sophie crossed the room on high heels, moving like a temptress in a spy movie, and took the drink Cochrane offered her. She sipped, giggled, and said, "I have to admit, I wasn't actually lost. The party was just _so_ dull!"

"Why do you think I am here?" Cochrane said, and they shared a laugh.

Parker saw Sophie rest her hand on the man's arm and then slide her fingers down. The man who only feel a pretty woman stroking his arm; he would completely miss the pill she dropped into his drink when she finally pulled her hand away.

"It's criminal, a party so dull that the most handsome men have to run and hide." She stepped closer. "But I learned a long time ago, that the best men are shy. Sometimes you have to chase them down, yes?" She giggled and took a sip of her drink. Cochrane did the same. "You know, you and I perhaps could have a small party of our own, yeah?"

Her voice was low and seductive, and Parker rolled her shoulders in an attempt to ignore the sound of it. She could hear Sophie in the room, but also through her earpiece. It was almost like Sophie was whispering in _her_ ear.

"All these dreadful people all around us, when really all I want to do is make one good connection. I'm sure you know what I mean, don't you?"

Parker gripped the strap of her harness that ran between her legs. She pulled gently on it, moving her hips against the nylon. She imagined Sophie's hands on her shoulders, comforting even though she really didn't like being touched. Sophie could touch her if she wanted. Parker licked her lips but didn't close her eyes. She couldn't be distracted if Sophie needed back-up. Besides, if she kept her eyes open, she kept the vision of Sophie in that gorgeous jaw-dropping dress.

Parker moved her hand between her pants and the strap, using her fingers to scratch the itch that was just a little too stubborn for the strap to reach.

"Come on. Private party... you and me... what do you say?"

Cochrane downed his champagne - and the drug Sophie had slipped him - and slipped his arm through hers. "I would be a fool to decline, my dear." He stumbled and Sophie caught him.

"Whoops," Sophie laughed. "We need to get you off your feet..."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Cochrane said as Sophie led him into the adjacent bedroom.

"There we go," Parker heard Sophie say. "Ooh! Mr. Cochrane... what are you doing... oh, my. Oh, Mr. Cochrane, that feels just lovely..."

Parker wondered if he was kissing Sophie's neck. She always thought that would be a good place to kiss; brush the hair out of the way, bend down, let Sophie tilt her head to the side and kiss and lick--

Shit! They were out of the room!

She threw open the closet door and ran to the table next to the fireplace. She scooped up the ledger, replaced it with the fake from her bag, and went immediately to the window. Her set-up was already there, hooked to the windowsill, and she just attached her zip line to it. Before she threw her leg over the edge. She pulled the window shut behind her and swan-dived toward the pool below.

The harness caught her, the straps pulling tight. Including the one between her legs. This time, the pressure was just right, and it pushed her over the edge.

Dangling over the pool, swinging like a pendulum, Parker clapped a gloved hand over her mouth as she came. When she stopped swinging - and when she could move without setting off aftershocks - Parker dropped to the patio and unhooked her rappelling gear. She gathered it all and slipped into the foliage that surrounded the pool area.

"Cochrane's fast asleep," Sophie whispered in her ear. "How'd everything go on your end, Parker?"

Parker grinned. "Peachy. See you at the van."

She made sure the ledger was the right one, looked to make sure no one was around, and disappeared into the shadows for the run back to the van where the rest of the team was waiting.


End file.
